1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trunk for convertible vehicles having a folding roof, comprising a trunk lid adapted to open on the one hand for stowing the folded roof and on the other hand for stowing luggage and a rear shelf extending under the rear part of the roof when in the closed position on the vehicle and able to fold to allow the folded roof to pass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French patent 2 728 199 discloses a device of the above kind in which the rear shelf pivots forward and downward when the roof moves toward the trunk after the trunk lid is opened from the front toward the rear.
A device of the above kind necessitates many complicated components articulated to each other.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy this drawback.